pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:W/D Manly UW Farmer
Testing... →'J.J. berks ' 20:49, 14 December 2008 (EST) lol ok nice idea but why on earth rip the usage from warriors endurance............. I understand the similarity but at least change it xD Farmingftw 12:13, 15 December 2008 (EST) :The funniest part is that the usage has been ripped several times fron a different build, and the WE build ripped it from a different build tooo XD. →'J.J. berks ' 15:05, 15 December 2008 (EST) ::UW usage is standard for most builds. Either its 55 usage or not 55 usage. I like seeing hundred blades already in a farming build. The second i saw the update i thought (farming!). 68.239.27.143 22:20, 16 December 2008 (EST) :::I actually did this exact build as soon as the update came out first thing. It works way faster than WE imo.ComfortOsprey 01:42, 17 December 2008 (EST) ::::Haven't tested (No GW on my laptop and im stuck at my grandmothers... you may have heard of an ice storm in central MA...) but i understand that Hundred Blades and whirlwind is rappeee 68.239.27.143 12:49, 17 December 2008 (EST) :::::cleaned up the messed usage, added FGJ over sunandmoonslash, this way you can use lions comfort to fuel whirlwind attack...will be liek this: whirlwind attack>lions comfort>WA>LC>WA>...more spamming is good --Dumbo 13:14, 17 December 2008 (EST) ::::::But healing isnt needed much in these builds imo →'J.J. berks ' 17:40, 17 December 2008 (EST) :::::::you dont use lions for heal, you use it to gain adrenalin for whirlwind, 1sec cast is faster then hiting 3 times. --Dumbo 17:47, 17 December 2008 (EST) ::::::::But your gonna need it since Dolyak Signet gets a recharge every time. →'J.J. berks ' 17:51, 17 December 2008 (EST) :::::::::well, smites die before your dolyak will run out, a group of 8+ smites should die in 2-3 whirlwinds, if its any less then 8 you can handle without dolyak since you heal for 100hp every 2 sec. --Dumbo 18:09, 17 December 2008 (EST) ::::::::::Yah. →'J.J. berks ' 18:10, 17 December 2008 (EST) :::::::::::Great Dwarf Armour for Doylak? Selket Shadowdancer 05:56, 19 December 2008 (EST) ._. ...... >_< dammit y cant no1 just keep quiet and not put some builds on pvx, i just made this acc to say that ._. Dont-put-this-on-pvx 05:14, 19 December 2008 (EST) :Because obvious build isn't obvious. Brandnew. 05:17, 19 December 2008 (EST) enraging charge? build adrenaine instantly-- ChristmasRelyk 05:28, 19 December 2008 (EST) :This build is pretty kool Shazam's My Ho (Cuz I'm Roflrockets) 00:40, 21 December 2008 (EST) Can You Run This In HM Or Is It Only For NM :haven't tried HM but pretty sure you cant, anyway ecto droprate is the same in NM and HM.. -Dumbo 07:21, 22 December 2008 (EST) Drops? I've only run this build about 10 times and have only received 1 ecto. Sometimes a group of 7 smites will drop nothing, not even a white. The build is extremely effective; everything dies at once. Anyone else have similar experiences or did I just have an extremely bad streak of luck?--SlitherSly 20:37, 21 December 2008 (EST) :bad luck =P i got a storm bow(gold) and an ecto in a group of 7. so i think its bad luck →'J.J. berks ' 21:56, 21 December 2008 (EST) ::got 3 ectos on my last run. Dumbo 07:20, 22 December 2008 (EST) :::i've gone 10 minutes as a 600 smite without anyone in the party getting so much as dust, so i know how you feel. And it was in HM btw. Underworld's drops are shaky at best..--[[User:Ikimono|'Ikimono'I know Paragons. Listen Padowan]] 08:10, 22 December 2008 (EST) w/e raptor farmer? some mods to the build for more AR and such, but the amount of raptors would make everything go booooom. (there are around 25-30 raptors w/o boss group in the cave so hundred blades * 30 = z0mmg i c corpeses) sorry not logged on and im lazy. ill type it out OgreMad FUCKING COLDFIRES How do i get to the smites when there are like 3 groups for coldfires blocking them and patroling around. It's impossible to kill those fuckers, and running is not an option with their fucking slows... AHHH70.22.232.90 15:43, 30 December 2008 (EST) :just learn their patroll routes and avoid them, its very easy. Dumbo 19:35, 30 December 2008 (EST) :: Yes, they have a rigid patrol path and can easily be avoided. However, if you become busy gathering and killing smites, you can carelessly enter their aggro bubble. Just watch your mini map.--SlitherSly 18:20, 31 December 2008 (EST) you can actually kill coldfires if you maintain dolyak and dodge the initial maelstroms but only groups of 2 or 3 any more and you die24.44.61.136 05:08, 3 January 2009 (EST) i tried doing this run. amazing build. but i killed 16 at once and got a snowman summoner. ?!!!!!!? i tried it again groups of 8, no drops. then i killed a dying nightmare and got a gold truncheon. i did this run 3 more times and got nearly no drops. why is this? :because drops are pretty much random? --''Ojamo'' (>.<( ' 20:46, 3 January 2009 (EST) wow this builds cool! only bad part is that u have much less drops sigh*. if you had the same drop rate it would own! :theres no difference[[User:Close Impact|'Close]] [[User:Close Impact|'Impact']]''Pet Whale'' 18:14, 24 January 2009 (EST) :why would your build affect your drop rate --''Ojamo'' (>.<( ''' 18:25, 24 January 2009 (EST) ::If you blow a ton of mobs up at once, you get less drops than if you kill then one at a time. Weird, not proven rigorously, but observable none-the-less. - 18:34, 24 January 2009 (EST) i love the counters section :p ƃuoן sı [[user talk:LongCat|ʇɐɔƃuoן']] 13:32, 12 February 2009 (EST) Video I made a videoguide of my run maybe you guys can put it in the article. My run took me only 7.40min :) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ycd3QrxTeVo 19:28, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :ty man →[[user:Jjberks|'BERKS']] deedle... 17:15, 22 February 2009 (UTC) ::Did a new run which took 7.35min:D.Janlijm 17:48, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Combine with a 55 monk variant? Picture this...Warrior with 600 hp and low level armor. Allies with a monk who has Protective Spirit, Spirit Bond, Spellbreaker, Arcane Echo, Mending, Healing Breeze, Essence Bond, Balthazaar's Spirit. The monk just has to keep the warrior alive while he nukes with constant whirlwind (fueled by balthazaar's spirit). I think this could be a pretty lethal combo. Doesn't rely on enemy damage to cause mass AOE damage. Thoughts? NM/HM This is NM only, correct? 17:48, 11 June 2009 (UTC) :yes, you wont be able to outrun the aatxes in hardmode, and the drop rate for ectos is still the same anyway. Dumbo 22:37, 11 June 2009 (UTC) wtf? You know how you have like 2 'chambers' in the ice wates? Well, the Coldfire's who should be patrolling at the entrance of the 2nd chamber were like...just standing there....really fucks up the run...<_<-- 21:47, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :Oh My God! /archive. Dumbo 22:14, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :Archive, or lower to good, skeletons fuck this up Archive most of the solo uw farming bars skeletons will stay forever now its inposible ::This is entirely do-able with skeletons, it can solo one without too much trouble, the rest is just being carefull, skeletons are WAY easier to avoid then coldfires, we just aren't used to the patrols yet, practice more. :::Just used it, it still works pretty well. Run time increased by 2-4 mins, but it is still a way to farm ectos. If you aren't bad, avoiding the skeles is easy. I'm wondering if we could drop Flail for something that might be able to help vs the Skeles... What's nice is that this build can take on groups of up to 3 coldfires if the shit really hits the fan, it would be nice if it could solo the skeletons 1v1... All dependent on getting some kind of protection that will help against 100hp loss/second Third Incarnate 22:01, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Drunken Master I know it's annoying to stay drunk, but that could replace flail and Sprint at a decent level. You've got points in Wind Prayers, so something simple like natural healing would probably be enough to outdo skeles with ease. I still wouldn't suggest aggroing them with anything else if you can avoid it, though. Brow0081 19:08, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Skeletons of Dhuum Do they make this build obsolete? If not, what are some specific counters? YES THEY DO. Theyre literally around every fucking corner and makes farming smite crawlers impossible. This build should be thrown into "trash builds" because of the skeletons. Once again Arenanet fucks another build. Actually its still very easy. You need a certain way to do it. Once you learn it, its very easy. I highly recommend it. -- 23:29, January 19, 2010 (UTC) :If you want look at my build, I kind of tweaked it to make it work better during the run. Anyways, it requires ALOT of practice to know the patrols, safespots, etc. :My first time making it to the smites got the best of me and I forgot to watch out for the coldfires, I didnt follow the rules, and this was my humiliation. Here is proof. http://img9.imageshack.us/img9/8629/14ifncz.jpg So... It still works then?--Jorre22225 18:16, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :Yes. Just avoid skeletons. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen''']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 19:43, 19 February 2010 (UTC) Less timing more running, if you're having problems kick flail for enraging charge easier to get to the waste itself dont really need flail 14:56, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Pixie Rubber Banding 24/7 This build is pretty fantastic if you just wanna get some quick cashes, but the amount of rubber-banding completely ruins the run for me. My PC is absolutely fine, it's far better than it needs to be, my internet is also more than sufficient, but every single time, even when just playing on my own, the Aatxes and Smites manage to completely trap me despite being about 2 metres away from me! It's really f***ing annoying! Anyone else have this problem? Anyone got any advice (if it's possible)? 16:11, September 27, 2010 (UTC) This really doesn't make me a lot of money at all. I know how to play a build like this, bur for the running part, theres a big chance you'll walk into 2 skeletons at the smites, which will result in a situation based on how lucky you'll be. It's doable and you could maek some money, but after spending 7k, of which 4 runs fully succeeded without ANY ecto's, i quitted this shit Nerfed. This build was Nerfed a few months ago. Archive please. I was just looking for a farming build and found it, then find it's nerfed. Very misleading xD I agree the build works up until running to the wastes because Anet added a roaming skeleton in the safe spot right before the smites, so you end up dying anyway. If anyone can find a way around this please post it